


Environmentalism and Country Bars

by bostonwisconsin (orphan_account)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Country & Western, Edging, Environmentalism, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, is it eventual if its the next chapter, trixya au, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bostonwisconsin
Summary: Katya sighed, clicked the keys, and got in the car. The minute Katya had seen that her plane was cancelled she had decided she was going out to a bar. She may not drink anymore but she felt like chain smoking surrounded by a good atmosphere was better than chain smoking on the balcony of whatever hotel she could book last minute.----





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixies_clinical_depression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixies_clinical_depression/gifts).



> What I intended was going to be the first chapter ended up at over 8,000 words so instead I'm posting it as two parts and then if anyone likes it I have the third planned out. This was something I wrote completely for myself with sort of half intentions to post it so I hope someone out there enjoys it! Enjoy and please read the notes at the end xx

All flights out of Milwaukee for the next two days (at least) were cancelled right on the eve of Katya Zamolodchikova’s 38th birthday and she couldn’t have been more thankful. All be it Milwaukee wasn’t the most exciting location her work as an environmentalist had sent her, it would do as a retreat from celebrating a birthday she didn’t really care about surrounded by people she also didn’t really care about. She was certain she was far beyond capable of finding better company than her aunts asking once again if she’d decided to quit ‘this lesbian business’, although as her window of maternity was closing they were becoming slightly more bearable as they began to comprehend they wouldn’t getting any relatives out of her.

Rather than attempt to work through the crowd at the airport looking to book the next available flight, Katya saved that headache until she could be bothered-or get someone to do it for her-and headed back out to the car she had rented, calling the dealer on the way to extend the contract. 

Approaching the modest silver car, the lights that enclosed the airport car park lit up the surroundings with their soft yellow glow which seemed-rather than to increase visibility-to blur anywhere the rays landed, causing the area to become an evening haze to Katya’s tired eyes. The lights indicated the arrival of the evening and the dry heat was already beginning to fade away. Katya could feel the cool change in the air on her skin. 

She paused. Leant up against the cool metal while tilting her head back and sighing into the evening. There were people around, meandering, but Katya felt almost eerily separate from it all: knowing she didn’t really belong with these people, had nothing in common with them. 

She reached into her satchel, feeling the stretched material under her fingers knowing that soon she would need to replace the frayed fabric and did not look forward to it. She found shopping an intolerable necessity and a waste of time. However, it was long overdue she was sure; the unspoken rules of professionalism surely meant Katya shouldn’t be seen with something so haggard, but she hardly cared. It was a common theme recently, hardly caring. 

Katya pulled out a small circular mirror, wiping the dust built up on the surface. It used to have a cover, but that had long since been lost: now the mirror lay at the bottom of the bag getting covered in flint until Katya next decided to wipe it roughly with the sleeve of whatever she was wearing. 

Katya looked critically at her reflection. Her eyes were neatly framed by little wrinkles just poking their way through but surely getting deeper with each late night she spent overanalysing charts and graphs which really just needed to be printed larger, if you asked her. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into something resembling a bun which she pulled down, letting the curls hang loosely framing her face, stopping just below her shoulders. Streaks of silver dulled the dirty blonde and Katya made a mental note to pick up a box dye at her earliest convenience; in a similar sense to shopping she hated wasting time in some hairdressers with them criticising everything she had been doing to her hair, or not doing, since her last overdue appointment. Her lips were still full and pouty, even more so as she overlined them with a ruby red lipstick she always carried with her, the name long since worn off the black tube. 

Her high cheekbones and bright eyes meant that she was still attractive, still looked young enough to attract even the sweaty white men she found herself negotiating with more often than she liked. However, Katya could see her faced lacked the excitement and enthusiasm that she used to carry as though it was second nature to her. She worked too hard.

In her moments pause as she leant against the little car, she resented that all her work was beginning to catch up on her. She desperately needed something to revive her.  
Katya sighed, clicked the keys, and got in the car. The minute Katya had seen that her plane was cancelled she had decided she was going out to a bar. She may not drink anymore but she felt like chain smoking surrounded by a good atmosphere was better than chain smoking on the balcony of whatever hotel she could book last minute.

Katya drove for a while before beginning to look for a bar to stop at, she was enjoying the silence only disrupted by the car’s engine. It had been weeks since her last break, so she wasn’t about to complain at having one thrust upon her even in such an irritating fashion.  
She had been flown out to Milwaukee to meet with an associate about some of the technicalities of the environmental data she had been collecting across the US, meaning that she was mostly double-checking figures and making sure other people had done their jobs correctly. She may be patient, but she had a reputation for having no tolerance for incompetence and after a few hours without a smoke break she was formidable. Katya was admired and respected in her field… if not a little feared due to the small circulation of spiteful rumours that come with being openly lesbian in, well, any field of work. 

In the brief time she had been driving it had had become dark, the Milwaukee sky was a breadth of black and being the only driver on the road had quickly turned from exhilarating to unnerving as she decided to pull over at the bar that had been signposted the last few miles- ‘The Dusty Wheelbarrow’. With a name like that it had to be straight, but at this point it would do and it wasn’t like Katya was looking for a hook-up, just bog-standard music that wouldn’t make her ears bleed and if she was lucky some sub-par conversation to keep her company while she smoked and booked a hotel.

Katya pulled down the sun protector and took one last glace at her reflection in the small rectangular mirror which wasn’t much bigger than the broken circle in her bag before hoisting herself out of the slightly-too-low car seat, catching her dress as she attempted to slam the door shut. Perhaps not the most practical for traveling, she was wearing a black dress, which was effectively a suit jacket elongated into a dress shape, with white strips, red buttons and some bizarre pins she had collected and pinned onto the collar. In her defence she has been at meetings all afternoon and hadn’t seen the point in changing before her flight. She would rather go to a bar in her business attire than a worn in tracksuit for certain. Plus, she knew this outfit framed her petite figure nicely. 

Katya made her way into the bar where she was indeed met with crappy music, but the place seemed busy enough that she could happily blend into the background. Taking a seat at the bar she hardly glanced up at the bar tender while making her order, years being admired and revered for her work had meant Katya had developed an arrogance and slight pretentiousness that came with being so self-assured, no one dared to challenge for it anymore for fear of seeming ignorant due to how is seemed to juxtapose with the very nature of her job. Her younger, idealistic self would have sneered at her now, jaded and old. 

As soon as her drink arrived, some non-alcoholic soda nonsense, she made her way into the smoking area out back and was relieved to find it wasn’t too cramped. There was only one other woman there, going by the fact that she was in a non-descript black polo and jeans Katya sussed out she worked there and was on a smoke break, she made her way over as at least she could rely on her to be sober and she could ask her where the best place to get a hotel last minute would be. 

She pushed past the swarm of drunken men hardly trying to disguise her look of disgust and mentally thanked god for her lesbianism as she made her way over to the blonde girl. 

“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know where the nearest hotel is? Preferably somewhere I could get a room tonight?”  
The girl jumped round to face Katya almost losing her footing before giving Katya way too much information on the various hotels and eventually recommending one that was about a 20 minute drive away, the girl- whom Katya had picked up was called Jaymes when she was called back into the bar by one of the other staff- had said it was one of the nicer hotels in the area, but wasn’t ludicrous and it was more likely to have rooms as it was slightly further away from the airport and people were more likely to stream into the nearest place they could find. 

On finishing her drink and her cig Katya decided to set off, there was nothing exciting happening at the bar, she didn’t really have high expectations of a place full of drunkards at 8pm.  
Jaymes had been apt in their description of the hotel, Katya thought to herself as she made her way through the main reception which smelled distinctly of some strong fabric cleaner. She liked the place, knew she would be spending more money on a room here than was sensible for the scarce hours she planned on staying there. 

The man, Jason his name tag said, standing at the desk was doing a good job at pretending he wasn’t bored out of his mind as Katya approached. As Jaymes had said she had no problem booking a room for the night, and as she herself had expected it was far more than was sensible. 

Rather than head straight to her room Katya had been drawn to the little bar area which seemed far more inviting than the place she had just been at. The lights were soft, yellow toned like the lights in the airport car park. There were a few booths around- most of which had groups of people chatting and laughing with each other. There were some young couples who clearly couldn’t afford a proper holiday so had instead opted to come out to the little hotel to spend some time together, that’s what Katya decided anyway. 

The bar itself was quiet enough that Katya felt most comfortable perching on one of the stools, she was quick to order a lime and soda and get out her phone; she was not totally sure why she had not just gone straight up to her room and she had no reason to linger- it made even less sense considering she had just been to a bar, but she wasn’t being sensible and just wanted to feel like she was actually living for a while, she was subconsciously begging for something to happen to excite her night.

She began looking through her phone and sending out the necessary emails to the necessary people and only looked up when she felt a leg touching hers on the stool beside her. Maybe she’d be able to have some fun tonight after all. 

The blonde in front of her couldn’t have been that must younger than herself, and yet her face was far more youthful looking, sporting soft, rounded features and wide eyes. How she was sat in her tight pink pencil skirt with a lighter coloured blouse tucked in at the waist meant that Katya could see the way her belly folded a little, and how the shirt had clearly worn enough that the fabric was slightly paler across her chest where her large breasts had stretched the fabric time and time again, it also helped that it was maybe a little too small. Her legs were crossed and held in such a way that Katya could tell she was trying to avoid them from spreading out like she knew they would if she relaxed them, and she wished she wouldn’t. Her blonde hair was softly curled with a volume Katya could never hope to achieve. She knew this was the type of woman the ladies at the salon would love. She imagined she would take great care in the time between appointments to keep her hair looking soft and shiny- she was the type of girl her hairdresser longed her to be like so that their work every few weeks wasn’t wasted on the dry shampoo and top knots Katya was so keen on. Katya could see at closer inspection the fine layer of hairspray that clung to the curls. Katya’s favourite feature of the woman was the crooked smile she had on full display as she watched Katya’s eyes sweep over her. Despite the heavy makeup the woman didn’t look like she was trying too hard, she didn’t quite look casual, but she didn’t have the demeanour of someone on a night out and Katya wondered what the woman was doing there. 

It had been too long since Katya had seduced a girl she met at a bar into bed on the same night she met her. But it was almost her birthday, it had been weeks since her last day off and wow this must have been the most beautiful woman Katya had seen not just in Wisconsin, but anywhere. She was tall, and every inch of her body was as curvy as Katya could’ve dreamed of. 

“This place isn’t exciting enough that we often see fresh faces,” the statement sounded suspicious, but the woman’s eyes seemed friendly enough. “What’s your excuse for visiting?”

Katya smirked. The lady in front of her was confident and forthcoming, had no qualms about starting a conversation with a stranger because she had a question for them. She didn’t strike Katya as the type that would leave something unknown. If she wanted to know something, she was getting an answer. She had a strong enough accent that Katya could assume she must’ve lived here her whole life. Must have been used to dealing with seeing the same people she had known for years, Katya had been in enough places like Wisconsin to know that a woman like this made waves. She could imagine many people would be happy for the attention of a girl as beautiful as the blonde before her, and equally that just as many of the people round here avoided her like the plague- she was too bold and loud to not be polarising in a place like this.

“I’m Trixie,” she continued before really giving Katya a chance to answer. Katya merely nodded her head, still haven’t not said a word to woman, Trixie- the name suited her she thought.  
Katya made her wait while she took a sip of her drink. 

“that’s a nice name” Katya said nonchalantly. She noticed that a member of the hotel staff was trying to catch Trixie’s attention, failing as Trixie was solely focused on Katya. Katya realised Trixie must help run the place, made her not quite casual attire and being alone make more sense, but didn’t tell her why she was sat at the bar rather than working. 

The conversation continued for a few minutes, Trixie was clearly hitting Katya, it was obvious by how Trixie was almost comically leaning into Katya’s space, amicably continuing the conversation even with Katya’s sparse answers with long sips after each question. Trixie couldn’t seem to help but to keep talking, was clearly a woman who liked the sound of her own voice- Katya did too, the little country twang on certain words was particularly endearing.

When her weak joke at Katya’s drink choice gained nothing more than a shrug and Trixie pouted so comically that Katya laughed out loud at her, much to Trixie’s dismay as this was not how she had planned the encounter, with the hot older woman she didn’t recognise but was drawn to instantly. Katya turned back towards her and stopped laughing, god this girl was cute. She drew her hand up to Trixie’s well made up face, her palm just barely cupping her jaw, and gently pushed at her pouted-out lip, applying gentle pressure as not to ruin the precisely applied makeup. She wanted her to do that later. Trixie drew in her breath. 

“I think that guy over there wants your attention, he looks like he’s about to have a brain aneurism”. Katya pulled away quite rapidly- her eyes gleaming, Trixie startled as she realised she really was being called over. 

Despite being careful Katya was left with a sticky residue from the pink gloss on Trixie’s soft lips. She’d only been in the presents of this girl a few minutes, but she already felt more invigorated that she had for a long while. Katya was enjoying patronising her a bit, this was a woman who seemed used to being in charge, so it delighted Katya to hold back on her a bit- to act like she was more than what probably was in reality no more than 5 years her younger. 

Trixie had jumped off the stool and made her way hastily over to the guy, Katya breathed out a laugh at how quickly she’d managed to shake up the beautiful woman. Katya picked up her drink again and traced the wet ring her glass had made on the sticky wooden surface of the bar with the finger still coated in Trixie’s lip gloss, pondering how she was going to play this. 

She looked back up to where Trixie was stood animatedly discussing something with the man in the corner. What drew Katya’s attention the most however was how under the lights that were directly above where Trixie was talking to the guy she could see every curve of Trixie’s body, the slight dip where the tightly fitted shirt went over the line of her bra. The shape of her legs and how she held her body: enjoying the view Katya decided this woman could have been taken directly out of one of her fantasies. 

Katya averted her gaze for the while and took in more of her surroundings, the bar area was actually fairly large. There was even a small stage and Katya was relieved that it didn’t seem to be a karaoke night, though it was set up with a microphone and lights. More people had arrived, and the music had been set a little louder. 

There was a rather obnoxious group of women who seemed to be out for a bachelorette party. She decided to push her luck a little and brought a glass of red wine for Trixie and another soda for herself, assuming Trixie would make her way back over to her, despite her lacklustre responses thus far.

Katya watched as Trixie made her way back over and gestured towards the glass of wine, glad to see Trixie’s sweet crooked smile was back again at the small gesture. 

“So, what so urgently needed your attention miss, uh- Trixie, was it?” Katya knew that was her name. Trixie knew Katya knew is was her name, but it didn’t stop her faint blush that came with her nod. 

“The act we had booked for tonight cancelled last minute, but the backup is ready whenever so it’s not a big issue,” Trixie took a less than dainty drink of her wine, it was already making its mark on her lips, staining them a little with a deep red- she continued “So, I’m allowing you to stay in my hotel, even going out of my way to keep an unfamiliar- probably untrustworthy- stranger company. Do I get a name?” Trixie said. 

Katya took in the fact that she owned the place and was impressed but didn’t let it show on her features. If anything, it reinforced what she had guessed: this was a girl who was in charge, if she didn’t keep her on her toes and out of her comfort zone she’d get bored and then she’d have no chance of getting her into bed… even if it was technically a bed she owned. Albeit she was pretty sure Trixie had certain intentions for the moment she walked up to her.

“Well I can confirm I’m definitely untrustworthy, doll” she turned so she was facing Trixie, enjoying the way Trixie was trying not to react to the pet name and that she had glazed over how lame her line was “I’m Katya, this place was recommended to me, and I have to say I’m glad I came.” 

“Well Katya, thanks for the wine but I best be off”

It was only a few seconds in which Katya’s calm confidence had given way to a look of shock she didn’t even have a chance to stop, but before she could process her shock into words Trixie was laughing hysterically at her (her laugh being more of a screech). Katya hadn’t expected that. 

Trixie finished her laughing fit and hopped off her stool, “I told you the act we booked cancelled and the backup is ready- so I guess I’m up” and then Trixie had the nerve to wink at her, knocking Katya back causing her to have no other choice but keep drinking her drink and muse over the soft feeling Trixie’s laugh had caused to fluster in her stomach, not even really minding that Trixie had played games right back at her.

Katya made her way through three drinks during Trixie’s set. Trixie had jumped up to the stage as it was second nature and got right into introducing herself and apologising if anyone had come to see the cancelled act- which of course she knew no one really had. 

Katya was soon entranced by the girl. Trixie sang along to the band behind her at first, after a few songs she began a comedy set that had Katya laughing loudly and unashamed at the looks she was getting around her. Each time Katya laughed especially loud Trixie would give her a wink and Katya didn’t miss the flush colouring her cheeks at the attention. After the comedy set a guitar was brought out and Trixie played some melodic very-country songs reminding Katya that Trixie was a country girl though and through, and she was indeed still stuck in the middle of Milwaukee, even if Trixie had tricked her shortly into feeling otherwise. Her set wasn’t too long, it was coming up to 10:30 when she thanked the crowd and got the last song going. It was a newer song Katya hadn’t heard ‘Old Flames’, it featured Dolly Parton and a girl she didn’t know but once Trixie started moving she didn’t really care. 

Watching how for the last number she gave into the music and twisted and turned her body quickly quieted Katya. She looked hot, and it was making Katya heat up. Her blond curls bouncing around had Katya ready to take the girl as soon as she was off the stage. Trixie finished her number and bounced off the stage, clearly invigorated from the performance. She stumbled slightly, and her eyes widened on seeing Katya waiting for her, no hint of a smile, she knew what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they were passing through the bulk of the crowd Katya kept her body pressed tightly against Trixie, rather awkwardly moving the hand that wasn’t being held onto Trixie’s impossibly small waist, she drug her short nails in slightly, gripping at the plentiful layer of fat, her little moan lost in the noise of the crowd. Trixie led her over to a booth area, the cheap red leather looking almost as sticky as the bar and significantly worn down in places where the red had faded and cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's still stuff I'd change but if I don't publish it now I never will. Hope that you enjoy, this was originally all meant to be one chapter so it jumps straight back in. Find me on tumblr- babemattel

Trixie was more intimidated by this woman than she was used to. But she was Trixie Mattel. Her hair was big, she was hot, she was confident. She’d wanted to talk to this uptight woman the second she’d seen her stroll into the hotel bar, wanted even more to take her up to room. Work at her until she relaxed her damn shoulders.

As much as Katya wanted to push Trixie out of her comfort zone and knock her off her pedestal. Trixie equally wanted to unravel this woman until she was worn out, overwhelmed from pleasure and all pretence and pretentiousness forgotten about with not enough energy to care. 

Katya watched as Trixie sauntered smiling. She grabbed her hands, and began dragging her through the room, her hands were big and soft in her dry tight hands in need of a moisturiser. The idea that Trixie was the type of high maintenance girl to keep her hands softly moisturised made Katya even hotter, she wanted to worship her body and coat every inch in moisturiser. 

As they were passing through the bulk of the crowd Katya kept her body pressed tightly against Trixie, rather awkwardly moving the hand that wasn’t being held onto Trixie’s impossibly small waist, she drug her short nails in slightly, gripping at the plentiful layer of fat, her little moan lost in the noise of the crowd. Trixie led her over to a booth area, the cheap red leather looking almost as sticky as the bar and significantly worn down in places where the red had faded and cracked.

There were a couple people sat on the other side of the booth already but Trixie payed them no attention, Katya found herself being pushed to sit down and before she knew it Trixie had sat herself directly onto her lap. Katya loved that this girl knew what she wanted, and that she wasn’t above sitting on the lap of a stranger in public to get it. Katya’s eyes drooped as she met Trixie’s bratty look of defiance and raised eyebrow, daring Katya to challenge her. She moved her hand under on of Trixie’s thighs and shifted her, so she was sat sideways with her ass on Katya’s lap and legs tucked under.   
Katya moved her hand, so it was sat teasingly on top of Trixie’s thigh, and her other hand moved around Trixie’s waist keeping her steady on top of her. Trixie side smiled as a clear indicator she thought she had won their little power game neither of them really knew they were playing.

“you were great up there, honey” Katya said just loud enough for Trixie to hear. Trixie looked at her, clearly not wanting to talk about her performance right now. 

“How about we talk about something more interesting” purred Trixie so comically that Katya started laughing again at the brazen flirting. 

Trixie began to swing her legs off of Katya, thinking she was just being made fun of. Katya grabbed harder onto Trixie’s thighs, and god what thighs they were. There was no pretence now, they were spread glorious and thick over Katya- and Katya wanted to feel every inch of them, wanted to get herself off just by rubbing onto them. Trixie halted and waited for Katya to say something. 

“I’m sorry baby, you’re just so sweet, and you really were great up there.” Katya grinned, content with the weight of Trixie draped all over her. Trixie stayed on Katya’s lap and smiled, she was more cautious of this woman, her being nothing like the Milwaukee women she was used to; she was more turned on than ever, the tension between them almost insufferable. Both woman wanted the same thing, were playing the same game, to-and-froing until they got there. 

“Well, Katya, tell me what do you do and why is a woman like you in a place like this? You’re far too interesting” 

Katya scrunched up her nose at the question, she didn’t want to think about her job right now, but Trixie was looking at her with expectant eyes. “I’m an environmentalist, when powerful people make decisions the last thing they’re thinking about is the environmental impact, if anyone is going to convince them it’s something they should actually think about we have to have the right information. Any slip up is seen as a chance to disregard us. So that’s my job, find out what’s happening, why it’s happening and make sure that there is undeniable data to prove it,” Katya took a breath before continuing- this was a speech she was used to giving- “as for why I’m here, my flight out was cancelled I was only meant to be here to review some data. But now I’m here I sure am happy about it, what about you Trixie, tell me a bit about-”

Before Katya finished her sentence, Trixie had lurched forward and kissed her, both hands tightly gripping the back of Katya’s hair, pulling at the loose, greying curls. She didn’t care about Katya’s clinical speech, whatever her job was. Her mouth was hot and wet and insistent, Katya kissed her back lazily smirking into the kiss, it felt good to have a high energy girl squirming on top of her…

Katya was good at keeping the kiss ‘objective’, that was until Trixie’s kisses moved down to her neck, she could feel the stickiness of the lip gloss over her face and she tensed as Trixie drew back just a little, so she could feel Trixie’s hot breath on her pulse point. Her breathing got heavy as Trixie moved up to her ear, gently tugging on in with her teeth and whispered, “guess if your plane was cancelled its fallen to be my job to keep you comfortable for the night, show you how hospitable us country folk can be and help you unwind from all that work, you must be so tight and worked up, hmm?” 

Katya would have been concerned about the about the excessive PDA if Trixie didn’t own the place- I mean who was going to kick them out? Where Katya’s hands were still on Trixie’s thigh and waist she dug in her fingernails roughly and couldn’t help but let out a little moan from the back of her throat, she sure was glad the people who had occupied the other side of the booth had moved on. Trixie may have a thing for successful business woman, but Katya had a thing for exuberant country girls with huge blond hair and curves for days. 

Separating from their kiss Katya payed closer attention to the soft lines forming in the corner of Trixie’s eyes- she looked tired, beautiful, but tired. With how brazen she was Katya guessed she has been looking for a chance to act out of character for a while, was probably working as hard her Katya herself. However, her heavily applied makeup and attitude was incredibly youthful, far more so than Katya could hope to come across anymore. 

The last time Katya had made out with a girl in the middle of a bar must have been a few years ago. Loving it as much as she did didn’t stop the blush prettying her cheeks at the embarrassment she felt at letting herself act so juvenile. 

“You wanna know something, gorgeous?” Trixie whispered like it was some great secret, to which Katya nodded carefully, eyes narrowing inquisitively. She could feel Trixie’s breath on her neck.   
“I know for a fact that my room has a bigger bed than yours, and I think it’s about time we head upstairs.”

Katya felt drunk though she hadn’t had any alcohol. She was having to take short quick steps to keep up with Trixie as she strode to the elevator, only just really realising their height difference. Trixie had no clue that Katya was struggling to keep up.

The lighting as they headed up to the top floor was harsh, Katya could see how Trixie’s foundation around her forehead was caking with sweat; she felt drugged with how Trixie’s heavy perfume filled the room, how as soon as the doors to the elevator had clicked shut her hands hadn’t left her body and vice versa. 

Trixie’s room was on the top floor, away from the guests. 

Trixie pulled Katya by the hand into her room, using her free hand to switch on a light. Katya was taken aback at how beautiful the room was, so different from a standard lifeless hotel room Trixie had finer furnishings and little personal touches to make it feel separate from the rest of the hotel. 

Trixie had kicked off her shoes and made her way over to the large bed in the centre of the room, dressed in silky sheets with a soft looking pastel yellow duvet. She looked glorious perched on the end with her bouncy blonde curls and fuck-me-eyes. 

Katya took her time slipping off her heels and walking over to where Trixie was holding her breath. She leaned forward over where Trixie was sat and kissed her softly- totally different to the heavy, intoxicating kisses they’d shared thus far. 

Trixie started to lean forward, chasing for more. Katya retaliated by pushing her back, so she was lay back on the bed, with Katya still standing over her. Neither were talking now. Trixie moved to sit back up and start taking of the tight blouse that was still neatly tucked into her skirt, but before her back was even fully off the bed she was pushed back down again as Katya rested a knee on the bed and practically lay her body on top of her, clucking her tongue in disapproval. 

Katya started to nip and kiss along Trixie’s jaw line, she was sure some of the heavy makeup was transferring onto her lips from the slight waxy taste. 

With the hand she wasn’t using to support herself up she started working her way along untucking Trixie’s blouse. She worked slowly, reverently, enjoying how she could feel Trixie’s breaths in and out- only starting on the buttons once the blouse was fully untucked. 

Katya drew back, she climbed over Trixie quickly to straddle her with one of her knees pushed firmly between Trixie’s legs. Trixie let out the breath of a moan as from her awkward position she awkwardly shifted her hips, trying to alleviate the tension that was twisting in her lower belly and had been growing all evening. Katya knew she wouldn’t be able to get off like that but wanted her getting more and more worked up. 

Katya didn’t realise that as she unbuttoned Trixie’s shirt her mouth parted slightly from the lustful reverence she was feeling, Trixie’s forehead crinkled a little as she tried to increase the pressure that she was rubbing down on Katya, she started to let out little noises of frustration, clearly just for show so that Katya would get her off quicker; but Katya was enjoying taking her time to drool over Trixie’s body, she fully pulled off Trixie’s shirt so that she was lay beneath her with large breasts in a flimsy cream bralette and a soft belly on show for Katya’s gaze. If anything, the un-sexiness of the bralette turned on Katya more as she knew Trixie has no intention of getting fucked tonight. 

“You’re a fucking dream” Katya mumbled, she looked directly into Trixie’s eyes before moving her mouth to one tit and her hand to the other, Trixie gasped and paused her tireless rutting as Katya bit down on one nipple and tightly pinched the other over the thin fabric. 

Katya shifted again so that she was now kneading both breast with her hands and she was biting down along whatever she could of Trixie’s décolletage. Trixie’s skirt was bunched up and Katya hated how it was hiding her thick hips from view, she wanted to see and admire all of Trixie’s body.

Trixie quickly moved from under Katya, she pulled off her bralette and skirt, she went to pull off of her panties, but Katya pulled her back to her by the hips instead, she shoved Katya so she had her back up against the headboard and eagerly jumped back on her. Katya just laughed at how brash she was getting and moved her leg so Trixie could now properly rub down on it, knew Trixie would be grateful for the tight muscles of her toned thighs. 

Trixie kissed Katya, panting hard into her mouth. Katya started to move her leg to match Trixie’s thrusts and her hands were back on Trixie’s breasts. Katya was mostly kissing Trixie, while Trixie was just whining and panting into Katya’s mouth, she started a mantra of moaning out Katya’s name over and over as her thrusts became more and more erratic against Katya’s leg.   
“Are you close to cumming for me, baby?” Katya said into Trixie’s ear making her shiver. 

“so… so close now, any second” 

Trixie’s eyes were dropping shut and right before Trixie could reach her climax Katya moved her leg away from Trixie. Trixie let out a strangled, weepy moan, and almost sobbed. “What the hell was that for” Trixie was shooting daggers at Katya. Katya just smirked and pushed her down onto the sheets, running her hands down her sides, tickling a little waiting for Trixie to come down a bit first before kissing her deep and moving her hand to rub slow circles on Trixie’s pantie covered pussy. 

She slipped two of her fingers harshly into Trixie’s pretty mouth and she increased the pressure just minutely over the girl’s clit still over the white cotton that was almost grey in the patch where Trixie had been getting wetter and wetter. “let’s see if we can’t do something about all that noise you’re making, sweetie- you have a long time till I’m gonna let you cum and I want you to save all those pretty little moans and whimpers- we can’t have you getting tired and wasting energy now can we, baby?”

As Trixie keened her hips and let out a strangled moan around Katya’s fingers Katya simply started thrusting her fingers in and out of Trixie’s mouth making her lap at them with her tongue while her other hand made moved a little lower directly to the wet patch and push it, rubbed it into Trixie’s pussy, Katya felt her own pussy twitch at how the fabric held next to no friction and how she could feel the wetness seeping through. She pushed down on Trixie’s hips with her elbow and put her mouth on the indent on Trixie’s waist, slightly biting and then licking at the abundant layer of her warm, soft body. 

Katya wanted her wanted to grab and squeeze at the little round of Trixie’s belly, felt like it was drawing her magnetically, she moved the one hand so it was now trailing up and down the slit of Trixie’s panties so it showed clearly the outline of Trixie’s fat pussy lips and moved her mouth up to Trixie’s ear, “I’m gonna move my fingers you’ve been sucking on so sweetly out of your mouth now baby doll, but you have to keep it quiet” Trixie’s eyes were hooded in pleasure and she nodded eagerly- Trixie was used to getting everything she wanted in bed when and exactly how she wanted it: she wasn’t used to being teased and not allowed to cum but it had her sopping wet and aching for it so she can’t say she was exactly opposed, especially when the girl administrating it was about the sexiest woman she’d even seen. 

Trixie huffed out a pathetic little whimper but that was all when Katya slipped out her fingers which were now sticky with a mixture of Trixie’s lip gloss and spit. How Trixie had any lip gloss left on at this point was a mystery to Katya, but she didn’t ponder it for long.

She couldn’t keep her eyes of the woman, felt entranced as she moved her hand down to the sweet belly that had been calling for Katya’s touch. As her hands grabbed and kneaded at the warm skin Katya buried her face in Trixie’s bosom, How Katya manged to do all of this while keeping the rhythm of her other hand was beyond Trixie and sending her into delirium, she had rarely if ever felt this worshipped by another woman- and never by a woman she’d just met.

Katya was enjoying all the sensations of being engulfed in Trixie’s breasts, mouth skilfully licking and nipping while her hand roughly grabbed and pulled and Trixie’s soft skin, it wasn’t painful for Trixie in any way, but it left her skin with red marks where in was pulled and rubbed. Katya could still feel her pussy begging now for attention and she stilled on top on Trixie, shifting her weight off her but keeping the one hand just cupping Trixie’s pussy that was radiating warmth. 

She took a second just to admire Trixie, lay on the bed with her hair in tangles of gold around her, panting heavily looking up at her with stars in her eyes. God, she could grow addicted to this body. Katya stood up off the bed leaving Trixie looking confused as to why she had left her high and dry again. 

Katya smirked at her before lowering her mouth and taking one long lick up Trixie’s slit causing Trixie to gasp out a loud moan and buck her hips, seeming to have forgotten or just lost the ability to keep quiet. This girl was so reactive to everything Katya was doing it was borderline overreacting. Katya moved her mouth back and took the sides of Trixie’s panties in her hands and slowly pulled them down, revelling in how hot it was that the damp cotton first stuck to Trixie’s lips. 

She pulled them fully off and threw them to the side. Before stepping back again, to a grunt of disapproval from Trixie, “You’re looking a little frustrated baby,” Katya mocked, “why don’t you tell me exactly what you want me to do to you?” 

“I just want you to get back over here and make me cum before I get up and leave” 

Both Trixie and Katya knew she has no intention of leaving. 

Katya smiled wickedly at Trixie, eyes moving to look at how hard she was clutching the sheets with her fists, wanting to play with her a bit more before she made her cum. This was by far the best hook-up she’d had in a while if not ever and she wanted to make it last in case she never saw this beautiful girl again. 

Playing with Trixie had gotten Katya worked up almost as bad. Almost. 

“Touch yourself for me princess” Katya whispered just loud enough for Trixie to hear and her eyes to bug. Trixie seemed a little unsure.   
“I want you to make me cum” Trixie said. 

“and I will be if your good for me, you can watch me, but I only wanna see you touching yourself, got it?”

Trixie gingerly moved a shaking hand down her body, head falling back and eyes closing as her fingers made gentle contact with her clit.

“Oh no baby, that won’t do keep your eyes on me.” Katya had started to undress herself, moving her hands all over her body and rolling her hips yet never breaking eye contact with Trixie- wanting to give her a show.

Trixie’s eyes grew dark as Katya removed her bra and panties, both women could hear the wet noises coming from Trixie’s hand where she had wetness gleaming on her thighs. Katya moved her eyes down, so they were hyper focused on how Trixie was spread for her, watching as her movements became more and more haphazard and rushed, as soon as she saw her fingers move down to trace her entrance Katya moved back over to the bed and gently moved Trixie’s hand away causing Trixie to moan out of frustration and then gasp as Katya gently and sensually sucked her fingers clean. 

Katya straddled Trixie’s belly and clasped both Trixie’s hands above her head, leaning forward slightly so their breasts were just touching. Katya leaned forward again to kiss Trixie in a kiss that was a lot of tongue and had Trixie shifting and wiggling beneath her. Katya could feel how Trixie’s belly was moving with the deep breaths Trixie was taking and could feel the wet spot she was making.

“How about this honey, I’m gonna sit on your face and you’re gonna keep your legs closed as tight as you can. I want your sweet little pussy kept closed, and if you make me cum then we’ll see about helping you out a little, but if you open your legs even a little then we’re gonna stop until you close them properly.” Katya bit at Trixie’s earlobe causing her to hiss out, she was almost beyond speech.   
Katya jumped a little as she felt Trixie’s strong arms grasp at her ass as soon as she released them from her hold, urging her up and enjoying the feel of the tight muscle. Katya had been focussing on teasing Trixie, but she was truly wound up now. She shifted her hips up quickly stuffing a pillow under Trixie’s head, “Come on now sweetie, close your legs for me” Katya whispered as she began lowering herself down over Trixie’s mouth. 

Trixie’s thighs were trembling as she held them shut, causing the throbbing and heat she felt only to intensify. She used her still firm grip on Katya’s ass to pull her down until finally her mouth was on her. 

Trixie moved her tongue enthusiastically and without much control at first, causing Katya’s breath to come out in short huffs. As she started to concentrate her tongue became more focussed and Katya’s eyes dropped shut as she felt her release come close and closer. Katya leaned her torso back to get Trixie’s mouth where she wanted it and gripped tightly at Trixie’s thigh with one of her hands, feeling how it was tremoring with the effort Trixie was putting in to keep her legs closed. 

Trixie increased the pressure she was holding on to Katya, digging in her fingers- holding Katya against her as she came hard with a sharp yell of “God, Trixie, fuck” and not pulling back until Katya was twitching at the slightest movement of her tongue. Katya was breathing hard above her, looking more relaxed as she had finally unclenched her jaw and dropped her shoulders. Katya focused her gaze on Trixie’s face as she moved off her, Trixie looked better than ever with her lips slightly swollen, now readier that ever to finally cum. 

“Go on then honey, spread them for me” Katya whispered to Trixie, as though she was saying something sweet and romantic. Trixie’s eyes were scrunched closed and her head still resting against the pillow as Katya finally descended down her body. 

It had clearly been too long as Katya thought Trixie spread beneath her was about the prettiest damn thing she’d ever seen. She took a moment to just admire her look and smell before gently spreading her lips to get a better look, blowing gently as Trixie let out a whimper at the cool breath on her over heated skin. 

Katya started by just gently dragging her fingers up and down, spreading the wetness and enjoying Trixie’s little gasps as she got used to feeling the fingers she had been so desperate for. 

Once she felt Trixie was starting to get used to the motion she started moving her fingers a little faster getting ready to fuck her properly. Before Trixie had a chance to really register the new speed Katya harshly thrust in two fingers, pumping hot and fast and she used the other hand to push down on Trixie’s now erratically moving hips and she latched her mouth in a tight circle on her clit. 

Trixie was finally being fucked at the pace she had been begging for and wasn’t quiet in her appreciation of it. Trixie was so soaked at this point that Katya easily slid in another finger. She was relentless with both her mouth and fingers and had to adjust her angle, so she was now pushing down on Trixie’s hips with the whole forearm just to keep her steady. 

Trixie came with a shout, pushing her front off the bed as she coated Katya’s face and hand. Had she ever been so wet? God, she didn’t know she only knew that she had needed that. 

Trixie hardly opened her eyes as Katya quickly wiped them both down with a wet towel and pulled up the heavy duvet around them as she settled in next to her. Evidently having decided she wasn’t going to use the room she had booked. 

Katya tangled their legs together and leaned over to gently peck Trixie’s lips and damp forehead. Trixie opened her eyes and smiled at the woman she’d met only a few short hours earlier.   
“Breakfast is meant to be 7:00 till 10:00 but we’ll go directly to the kitchen whenever, that is if you’ll still be here in the morning.” Trixie’s tone of voice clearly insinuating she hoped she would be.   
Katya’s toothy grin peaked out at her, “Well I still haven’t booked a new flight out so who knows maybe I’ll be here a few days- guess you’ve involuntarily found yourself to be my partner in crime on my birthday” 

Trixie laughed lightly, finding herself to be rather looking forward to the idea of maybe actually getting know this woman a little. She even enjoyed the small guilty thrill at the thought of getting to know someone after you’d fucked them, knowing how many people would disapprove. 

“Well, I feel like it’s my duty now to give you a good birthday.” 

Katya beamed. Trixie leaned over to flick off the switch next to the bed, falling asleep quickly in the arms of this intriguing woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Any comments/ kudos are hugely appreciated- thank you so much for everything on the first chapter! I really didn't start this with the intention of publishing it but if I'm going to keep working on my writing, feedback can't hurt :) Tumblr- babemattel

**Author's Note:**

> Song mentioned is 'Old Flames' by Kesha and the other choice was going to be 'Rainbow Land' by Miley Cyrus which also features Dolly if anyone's interested. 
> 
> I would love some comments on what you thought and if you'd want more (I'm 99% sure I'll post the rest of what I've written anyway but not sure about writing the third part) and please say hi on tumblr where I'm babemattel , I'm not posting a link to this fic on there as it's where I post links to the Trixie and Katya show so I have somehow amassed a following of super causal normal fans and that terrifies me a little, but if I get any asks about this fic I'll 100% answer them!
> 
> Many thanks to trixies_clinical_depression , without which this fic would never have seen the light of day


End file.
